


I ride the wind in the sky to that place in this moment, blue

by allofmy_wonder



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Commander Erwin Smith, Erwin - Freeform, Erwin Smith - Freeform, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Levi - Freeform, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi dreams of erwin, M/M, POV Levi Ackerman, Post Season 3, eruri - Freeform, eruri is life, eruri is pain, hurt but without the comfort :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofmy_wonder/pseuds/allofmy_wonder
Summary: A brief dream about a certain man who would last forever inside of Levi Ackerman. And it's just blue.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	I ride the wind in the sky to that place in this moment, blue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a tiny thing. Hope you like it :)  
> *  
> I will carry you  
> You might say no  
> But I'll hug you  
> In my eyes  
> In my blue dream  
> You might say I cannot  
> But I'll put you in my arms
> 
> \- Blue Side (J-Hope)  
> *

An endless blue, stretching far above Levi's head, was streaked with clouds and birds in flight. An endless blue hugged his ankles with a lukewarm grip, with waves that stroked gently against him.

Large eyes bluer than everything, shining at him. 

Blonde hair, free in the wind that smelled of salt. 

A hand larger than his own, reaching out. It brushes against him.

Full lips that soundlessly said his name. The waves were too loud even though they made no noise at all. The sky, too bright against the sun before them. It filled his eyes to the point where it hurt, no matter how much he tried to blink the light away. Levi didn’t understand. 

A smile. A single, long lasting one.

“Erwin?”

Levi opened his eyes. A plain, offwhite ceiling above him. Then, his personal quarters, lit with the morning daylight. His curtains, drifting like waves with the wind of his open window. 

No sea salt. No sand. No endless blue.

No Erwin.


End file.
